Fighting For Love
by Edward1919
Summary: The Cullen's are faced with many challenges ever since Garrett fell in love with a human. Edward and Bella are married, vampires. Kate feels threatened by Bella and Rosalie. Kate comes to play baseball. James. Victoria. Volturi. We all have something to fight for. Mainly Edward and Bella, but other POV's throughtout. Enjoy.


Edward's POV:

My life is perfect. All due to my perfect dreamy wife. Bella Cullen. She meant the world to me, in fact she was my whole world. Just looking at her you could see that there was nothing to be improved. Unfortunately a lot of other guys agreed with me, so I tend to be jealous some times. Especially when I read their thoughts.

Oh I forgot to mention that I'm a vampire. Which I wasn't too happy about before, but as soon as I met Bella my view on it changed. I wanted forever with this woman.

Me and Bella met three decades ago. The same night when she was wandering through Forks at night with Jasper and was about to kill a human when Carlisle found her. Then he saw Jasper about to kill someone inside a bar at the back. Carlisle only found them because of Alice having a vision. I quickly fell head over heels in love with Bella, and when I kissed her she soon realized that she was in love with me too which was quite funny, and also a miracle. I'll never forget our first kiss:

"_I really want to do something." I announced after a moment of silence. We were sitting up on a large tree branch. The stars were sparkling in the deep black sky. _

_Bella looked slightly confused but nodded, even though she had no clue what she was agreeing to. _

_With a wanting smile, I leaned in and crushed my lips to hers. Taken aback, Bella didn't respond until a few seconds, and then to my immense joy she kissed me back. Holy shit she's a good kisser! _

_Tackling her, so she was laying down on the branch, she instinctively used her hands to hold on with good grip because she was a vampire. I climbed on top of her and moved my lips eagerly over hers. _

_We don't breath. We don't need to eat or drink. We don't get tired. How will we ever be able to stop? _

_Gripping her waist, I lifted us up and smashed us to the tree centre in a matter of seconds. Bella moaned in the kiss and I smirked triumphantly. Smug I know, but I couldn't help it. Bella's hands rested on my six – pack through my shirt. God I wish my shirt weren't in the way. Kissing her still, I tilted my head to get more access. I moaned deeply in the kiss. Holy shit... This was like a beautiful and amazing dream! _

_Pulling back reluctantly but only slightly, I told her out of breath, even though we didn't need to breath, "I think I love you."_

_Bella nodded slightly while out of breath too, "I think I am too."_

I remembered having the biggest grin plastered on my face when she said that, before I connected my lips back to hers again. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. That and the first time we had sex. I couldn't help but smirk as I remembered that.

"What you smirking about?" Bella questioned with a small confused smile, we were sat at the back of Emmett's Jeep as he drove to school.

I turned to her and whispered in her ear with a smirk still in place, "I was thinking about us having sex."

"Hey you know there is no point in whispering, we can still hear you." Rosalie commented from the passenger seat.

Bella chuckled.

"I know, I just don't care." I replied honestly, shrugging.

Emmett laughed and glanced at me through the mirror.

"Well I hope you don't care about the dirty thoughts I have about Emmett then." Rosalie flashed me an evil smile in the mirror.

My smile disappeared, "Okay I'm sorry please-"

I was cut of by images of naked Emmett running through my head. My face twitched up in a disgusted way. No one should ever think of Emmett that way. Bella looked at my face and laughed amused, along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Not funny." I shook my head stiffly with a look of disgust still clear on my face.

"Oh it really is." Rosalie chuckled with an evil glint in her eye. I always new she was evil, right from the beginning.

"Okay fun's over for you Edward." Emmett smirked as he hopped out of his Jeep. "Time for school!"

Once out of the Jeep, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine tightly. Alice's ''subtle'' shiny yellow 911 Porche parked up next to us. Alice smiled as she climbed out of the drivers door. Jasper soon walked over from the passenger seat and wrapped an arm around her petit waist. She flashed him a warm smile.

Then Garrett and Tanya climbed out of the car. Garrett and Tanya had meaningless sex from time to time, but what Garrett didn't know was that Tanya had fallen in love with him. However she did a good job at hiding it, she knew he wasn't her mate. Neither of them had found her mates yet. I'm so lucky I have found mine.

"Is everyone ready to learn things that we already know?" Bella asked when everyone was out the cars.

Everyone laughed, but Emmett's laugh was the loudest which is usually always the case. His booming laughter could be heard and recognised anywhere.

"Do you think there will be a cute human this time to sleep with?" Tanya asked casually to no one in particular.

"You can't sleep with a human Tanya." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I've done it before." Tanya shrugged. "Any cute guy is good enough for me." Tanya smirked before giving me a wink.

Bella gave Tanya a playful glare and her grip on my hand tightened. Tanya laughed and started walking over to the building. I chuckled as well, and I leaned in to peck Bella quickly on the lips. It was hard to keep it as just a peck on the lips but I did it. I loved it when she was like this.

I glanced up and unfortunately caught a glimpse of Emmett making out with Rosalie against his Jeep.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys coming?"

"There's no rush to get to class." Emmett waved me off absent mindedly.

I chuckled and pulled Bella along as we wandered through the main school doors with her hand still firmly in mine. While having to listen to guys talk about how dreamy Bella was. So annoying!

Emmett's POV:

I groaned frustration, "But I don't want to, I want to stay out here and make out with you."

"I know you do." Rosalie smirked in triumph, "But we have to go inside now, we've already missed the first lesson. We have literally been making out for over an hour so come on."

"Fine." I sighed as she dragged me behind her, "But don't think that I'm not going to be doing stuff to you under the table."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "No! You are not doing that to me again. I nearly had an orgasm in lesson and do you know how hard it is to keep quite during an orgasm?"

I shrugged with a smirk as I started to get more and more excited about doing it again, "I'm guessing hard because I'm the one giving it to you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why are guys so arrogant?"

"I don't know but I have a good reason to be." I chuckled with a smirk still in place.

"Arrogant." Rosalie huffed.

Alice's POV:

Skipping down the corridors, with Jasper's hand in mine. I stopped abruptly as my eyes blurred. A vision taking over me:

_A human girl was sitting at a cafeteria table at this school, her sparkling eyes looking directly at Garrett who was sitting with all of us Cullen's. He was starring at the cracks on the wall opposite him. Obviously bored. Then I saw myself glance at him before glancing at the girl with a knowing look on my face. Then I kicked the right leg of Garrett's chair, before nodding my head slightly in the direction of the girl when I had caught his attention. Garrett's gaze snapped to the girl. A slight frown appeared on his face and he kept her eyes on her for a long moment. Then turned his gaze to me and gave me a confused look. I just smiled._

Oh my god! Garrett's going to find his mate soon! Smiling I kept it from everyone for the time being and carried on walking. Jasper gave me a questioning look, wondering what my vision was. My reply was a small kiss on the lips.

He chuckled, "Are you not going to tell me?"

"Not yet." A smile still securely on my lips.

"You know I can control your emotions with one touch right?" Jasper smirked, glancing at me as we made it to the classroom door. "I can make you desperately want to tell me."

Jasper had a gift that allowed him to read someone's emotions, and also control someone's emotions with one touch. Bella had the complete opposite gift. She could control emotions, and then read someone's emotions with one touch.

I looked at him and chuckled after a moment, "But you wont."

Jasper did the same as he looked at me and then he sighed, "No, I wont."

"Good boy." I patted him on the head, standing on my tip toes for a second. "Keep that up and you'll have a surprise in bed when we finish school."

Jasper's lips turned up into a beaming smile, "I promise I'll be a good boy."

I chuckled and took my seat next to the window. Jasper pulled his seat out and did the same, a smile still firmly on his lips, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about even without Edward's gift. With a mischievous look, I slid my hand under the desk and gripped his upper thigh.

Kate's POV:

Forks high school wasn't hard to find in a small town like this at all. I was used to living in Phoenix and the high school there must have been ten times bigger than this one. In fact this was like the size of one of the primary schools I attended. My truck altered to a jigged stop. Sighing, I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and unlocked my truck before stepping out nervously. I'm so going to hate this.

All these other teenagers grew up together, and no one lies the new kid.

Taking each step with a precaution, I prayed that I wouldn't fall to the ground as all eyes were glued on to me. Normally I am confident but this was a new place and I had no friends here. I was scared about being that unpopular loser who sits on an empty table on her own at the back of the cafeteria, while everyone points, stares and ignores her.

"Hey." A guy leaning on his van gave me a wink.

"Hey." I flashed him a nervous smile, walking past.

Once inside the main school doors, I strolled over to the woman at the reception desk. As I read her badge I found out that her name was Mrs. Cope.

She smiled warmly when she saw me standing there, "Your the new girl right?"

"Yeah that's right." I nodded slightly.

Mrs. Cope started searching in the draw next to her. Obviously looking for my timetable, well I hope that's what she was looking for any way. Mrs. Cope smiled and pulled out a few pieces of papers.

"Here you go dear." She handed them to me. "If you need anything else just come and ask."

"Thank you." I politely replied in a genuine way.

Bella's POV:

Edward groaned next to me in boredom, "How many times do we have to watch this film in our lives do you think?"

I chuckled and glanced at him amused. We were sat at the back of the classroom, I was next to the wall and Edward was on my other side. Then all of a sudden the bored look on his face turned into a smug mischievous look. _Oh no_. I gave him a questioning look, and hoped he didn't have anything too bad planned.

"I have an idea to pass time." He smirked at me.

"You always do." I replied back.

He chuckled and his left hand slipped under the table. Then his right hand touched my hand that was rested on the table. _Holy shit!_ My face turned shocked with the overwhelming emotion and I almost fell off my chair. Edward laughed quietly, amused with my reaction. _That was mean..._ I sent him a playful glare for doing that. It was incredibly annoying sometimes. I don't know how he does it though, he must always be full of lust because he's always able to make me nearly fall of my chair with it. My gift on taking other people's emotions definitely had it's disadvantages.

Edward smiled again as he used his other hand in the table to go in between my legs. _No way..._ I pushed his hand back with a nervous crooked smile. That was _not _happening!

Edward chuckled, "Come on." He whispered.

I pursed my lips amused and shook my head.

"Why not?" Edward questioned in an innocent tone, "I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"I know I will that's why your not doing it." I explained.

"But I really want to." Edward moaned eagerly.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nope."

"Fine," Edward pouted and sat back in his chair, "But don't think that I won't get you by surprise later on today."

I just looked at him.

Rosalie's POV:

"Emmett I said no, now get your fingers out of there." I ordered through gritted teeth. We were in English and Emmett felt the need to try and get me to make sex noises in the lesson. He was mean like that.

Annoyed when he didn't pull away, I pushed his hand away roughly. As much as I loved his fingers being down there I seriously didn't want to be moaning in class.

Emmett sighed loudly, "But I'm bored."

"Then think about something fun or play a game in your head?" I suggested in a frustrated tone, "Anything you want, just keep your hands out my pussy."

Emmett gazed at me from the corner of his eye for about ten seconds before he started to bust out laughing. I rolled my eyes. My husband was so childish! He is so getting no sex tonight.

"I'll just think about eating you out then." Emmett whispered in my ear before leaning back in his chair with his arms folded, a look of concentration on his face.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again as I knew that he was in fact thinking about going down on me. You could see the dimples appear on his face, and as much as I tried not to, my lips turned up into a smile. I couldn't stay mad when the dimples come into the picture.

Kate's POV:

"Mike seems to be really into you." A girl I knew as Jessica noted as she took the seat next to me with a fake smile. "Your like the shiny new toy."

A nervous smile appeared on my lips, "They'll get over it."

Jessica chuckled for a second.

Then a girl with a camera appeared in the seat opposite and snapped a picture of me while saying 'smile' with a smile of her own. I was taken aback by the sudden attack but shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I do the school magazine." Angela grinned.

"Please don't put me in the school magazine." I objected raising a hand.

"Don't worry, I can't do it without your permission." Angela reassured.

"Okay good." I nodded then two people walking past the window of the cafeteria suddenly caught my eye.

The guy looked breath taking as he smiled down on the petit girl next to him. He was absolutely gorgeous. How did she get him? I want to know her secret! Though she was really good looking I guess for a girl but still. They wandered through the door and took a seat at preserved table.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. Jessica and Angela didn't even have to look at who I was pointing at and they started straight away.

"The Cullen's." Angela put on a daydreaming smile, and said their name as if talking about royalty.

"There um, Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here like two years ago." Jessica explained pointing briefly to a beautiful blonde woman with her fork. The blonde woman was walking with a big bulky guy. The man was handsome and looked like a heavy weight lifter type. The two of them headed over to the same table as the other two after just going through the door next to the window.

"The blonde guy, that's Jasper Hale." Jessica pointed him out.

"He has a nickname around here to." Angela smirked, "McGorgeous."

I laughed amusingly.

"All of them have nicknames." Angela added.

"Yeah Rosalie Hale, the hot blonde woman, her nickname is McSteamy. And Emmett Cullen the one who she's with is called McMuscle." Jessica announced, "The guys picked it out. Then Alice Cullen is called McMini which isn't as flattering as the others."

I chuckled and glanced at the tiny woman who was frowning as if she had heard that. Jasper chuckled and pecked Alice on the lips.

"Then Bella Cullen," Jessica pointed at her as she walked past the window. Oh. My. God! I wish I looked like that! It's so unfair, I think she's the prettiest woman I have ever seen. "She's called McDreamy, and she's most of the guys personal favourite."

"McDreamy, it suits her a lot." I chuckled as I nodded, there wasn't a better word that suited her.

"Oh and the guy walking next to her, looking at McDreamy like she is gods gift to the world, is Edward Hale." Angela smirked with her eyes glued to him, "He's called McDazzle and it is obvious why."

Edward and Bella chuckled at something, not sure what. Looking at them you could see that they were the perfect couple. They looked perfect for one another, I didn't even know them and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute they looked together.

"He is dazzling." I agreed and was going to say something else when another man walking past caught my full attention.

Who the fuck was this guy? The perfect man had dark brown hair that was relatively longer than most boys hair, and he had piercing gold eyes, and freakishly pale skin just like the rest of them. He was... beyond words could describe!

Angela and Jessica followed my gaze.

"He's Garrett Cullen." Jessica announced, "He's Lauren's favourite so be careful."

"What's his nickname?" I asked, ignoring the Lauren thing.

"He's actually the only one who doesn't have a nickname, he's new so we haven't came up with one yet." Jessica glanced at him.

"How about McGodlike." I suggested starring at him.

Jessica and Angela laughed, but I'm not sure if it was at my suggestion or at my expression.

Garrett's POV:

After taking my seat at our usual table, I glanced at Bella and Rosalie. My god they are hot. My wish was that they didn't have husbands, because I wouldn't waste a second to fuck them against the wall. Even for vampires they were far up there. However girls think the same thing about Edward, saying you don't get better than that 'hunk of ass'.

If I do say so myself, I am very good at keeping my thoughts from Edward. Which allowed me to think about fucking his wife. Not like I would act on it while they are together or anything. For one thing Edward would kill me. That was something I was certain of.

"How do they eat this shit?" Emmett had a face of disgust as he poked his food with a plastic fork.

"I don't know." Bella shook her head with the same disgusted look.

Edward chuckled and leaned in to Bella to whisper in her ear, but of course we all heard it, "Do you wanna know what I want to eat?"

Emmett laughed with a smirk.

Bella looked at him with a raised brow.

Edward smirked in a cheeky way.

"Can I help?" I quipped in with a mischievous look.

Edward threw me a glare, and he flashed me a fang.

Jasper chuckled lightly, and I was surprised he knew what was going on because he looked particularly busy with kissing Alice's neck.

"Why don't you two get a room," Rosalie glanced at the two of them, "These teenagers are looking at you like your free porn."

"Oh shut up." Jasper shook his head, pulling an annoyed face.

Edward and Bella laughed.

I sighed in boredom. Why haven't I found my mate yet? I guess I had Tanya but we weren't mates so... With my eyes on the cracks in the wall the opposite side to me, I let my mind wander. Wander over to what it would be like to sleep with Bella and Rosalie... maybe at the same time. I hid a smirk.

I must have forgotten that Edward could read thoughts, as I froze when Edward's face snapped over to face me. He didn't look happy.

A sudden foot kicked me from under the table. I was surprised that it wasn't Edward. I looked up and over to Alice. She nodded her head over to somewhere. Following her nod, my eyes drifted over to a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a round face, with crystal blue eyes. She was pretty, for a human.

The woman looked lost as she gazed back at me, and she blushed a bright red.

Not interested in looking at her any more, I looked back to Alice and gave her a confused look.

Alice just simply smiled.


End file.
